disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo (character)/Gallery
Images of Dumbo, the title character from the 1941 film of the same name. Animation 300px-Dumbo-Flying.jpg Dumbo-coloring-pages-8.gif|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo clip art Dumbo-Mrs-Jumbo.png|Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, and Timothy clip art Draft lens18043192module150796782photo 1307940102dumbo 2.gif|Dumbo and Timothy draft Dumbo.gif|Dumbo clip art dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg|Dumbo introduced to the whole group of elephants; including his mother Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-945.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-952.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-954.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-985.jpg|Dumbo with his mother dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-991.jpg|Dumbo happy with his mother Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1006.jpg|Dumbo getting ready to rest with Mrs. Jumbo peacefully Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1008.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1009.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1018.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1022.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1023.jpg Dumbo3.jpg|Dumbo resting with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo peacefully Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1025.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1036.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1039.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1304.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1634.jpg|Dumbo with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo on a circus parade Dumbo-dumbo-30616880-500-300-1-.gif|Dumbo having a funny bath dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1742.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo trumpeting with Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg|Dumbo playing with Mrs. Jumbo 1 dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1794.jpg|Dumbo playing with Mrs. Jumbo 2 dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1844.jpg|Dumbo and his mother witnessing people come into the circus for a tour dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2112.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2403.jpg|Dumbo sad because his mother was jailed dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2456.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Baby1.jpg|Dumbo and Timothy dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg|Dumbo and Timothy going to visit Mrs. Jumbo Dumbo7.jpg|Dumbo reunites with his mother (in a way) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5078.jpg|Dumbo drunk dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5344.jpg tumblr_mckcv6tKVl1r3jmn6o1_500.png|Dumbo shocked at the very sight of a pink elephant dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6179.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6752.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6754.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6824.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6864.jpg|Dumbo with a magic feather Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-6620.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg Dumbo 495.jpg|Dumbo flying with Timothy iceradumbo3952.jpg|Dumbo's clown outfit while flying (formerly) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-7003.jpg|Dumbo coming to his mother JumboandDumboReunited.jpg|Dumbo finally reunited with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo at the end of the film Dumbo- The Great Mouse Detective disneyscreencaps_com-3634.jpg|Dumbo's cameo in The Great Mouse Detective Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-881.jpg|Dumbo in the beginning of Who Framed Roger Rabbit Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10913.jpg|Dumbo with all the other toons Dumbo on House of Mouse.png|Dumbo with Timothy in House of Mouse 541783_157337867747579_351013238_n.jpg|Dumbo flying in House of Mouse Algunos Dibus público HoM.png|Dumbo with various Disney characters in House of Mouse 1 Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png|Dumbo with various Disney characters in House of Mouse 2 Timothy&Dumbo-GoofysMenuMagic.png DonaldTimothyDumbo.png Houseofmouseapplaud2.jpg DumboAirlinesMice.png Dumbo-3.jpg|Dumbo in Lilo & Stitch df180.jpg|''Genie'' as Dumbo DumboinBonkers.jpg|Dumbo in "Of Mice and Menace" from Bonkers Doncartoon.jpg Dumbo And Mrs Jumbo vinylmation.jpg|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo Vinylmation Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg House of Mouse Stampede.jpg Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o5 1280.jpg|Dumbo's cameo on Weebo's screen in Flubber. dumbo model.jpg Tumblr ly327cwP6n1qhigt0o1 500.gif Disney popup baby toy.JPG Video games Dumbo_KH.png|Dumbo in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20111009183642 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009204858 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009204853 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009183645 550x413.jpg 030 992.jpg Dumbo (card).png 650x.jpg|Dumbo in Disney INFINITY Disney parks and other live appearances Dumbo-ride.jpg|''Dumbo the Flying Elephant'' attraction at Disneyland 6 09 DLR 101537.jpg|Dumbo flying over Sleeping Beauty Castle Dumbo_with_Scrooge_and_Gyro.jpg|Dumbo with Scrooge, Gyro, and Alice in Walt Disney's World on Ice 177.jpg|Dumbo in Mickey Mouse Revue Dumbopinkelephantparade.jpg|Dumbo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Disney 2008 0516.JPG|Dumbo at the Dreams Come True Parade D23 2010 32.jpg Tumblr m7bejenQeq1qlel45o4 1280.jpg DumobinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Dumbo in The Twelve Days of Christmas 400 dbarrymore jforsythe 100402 disney.jpg|Drew Barrymore and John Forsythe riding Dumbo the Flying Elephant at Disneyland. Miscellaneous 381px-26-mmpvisuals-15.jpg|Dumbo poster for Disneyland Paris 4521865183 8d118b48c7.jpg|Dumbo topiary DumboMS0001.jpg|Dumbo model sheet 2696193814 c7ec2762ed.jpg|Dumbo statue 00-storybookcircus-area-4-500x480.jpg|Dumbo in a promotional poster for Fantasyland's StoryBook Circus 1261047441679.jpg Dumbo Pin.jpg Dtu-ducksdumbo.jpg Dtu-dumbojiminy.jpg Dtu-tinkdumbo.jpg Dumbo Figurine.png DumboWDCC.jpg|Dumbo from the WDCC dumbowobbler.jpg dumboearsmickey.jpg bathdumbo.jpg dumbococacola.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg SLP 0267.jpg BearCountrycomic.jpg Alfa1.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Category:Character galleries